Samoa Joe
|birth_place=Orange County, California, United States |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orange County, California, United States |billed='Huntington Beach, California' The Isle of Samoa |spouses=Jessica Seanoa (m. 2007) |partners= |trainer=Cincinnati Red Johnny Hemp |debut=1999 |retired= }}Nuufolau Joel "Joe" Seanoa (born March 17, 1979), better known by his ring name Samoa Joe, is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to WWE, where he appears on SmackDown and is the current World Heavyweight Champion in his first reign. He is a former NXT Champion, the WWE's development territory. He was previously best known for his time with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and Ring of Honor (ROH). Joe established himself in ROH from the promotion's beginning in 2002, holding the ROH World Championship for a record 21 months from May 2003 to December 2004. Upon joining TNA in June 2005, he embarked on an 18-month-long undefeated streak, and went on to hold the TNA World Heavyweight Championship once, the TNA X Division Championship five times, the TNA World Tag Team Championship twice, and the TNA Television Championship once; completing the TNA Triple Crown and the TNA Grand Slam. He also wrestled internationally and on the independent circuit for various promotions, winning several titles, including the GHC Tag Team Championship with Magnus in Pro Wrestling Noah, an he was an inaugural NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Champion with Keiji Sakoda in Pro Wrestling Zero1. He left TNA in February 2015, briefly competing again in ROH and the independent circuit. He officially debuted in WWE's developmental territory NXT, in May that year, and signed a full-time contract with the company in June. Professional wrestling career 'Ultimate Pro Wrestling (2000–2001)' 'Pro Wrestling Zero-One (2001–2002)' 'Ring of Honor (2002–2007, 2008)' 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' 'Undefeated streak (2005–2006)' 'TNA World Heavyweight Champion (2006–2008)' 'The Main Event Mafia (2009)' 'Nation of Violence (2009–2011)' 'Teaming and feuding with Magnus (2011–2012)' 'The New Main Event Mafia (2012–2014)' 'Championship pursuits and departure (2014–2015)' 'Pro Wrestling Noah (2007, 2012)' 'Other promotions' 'Return to ROH (2015)' 'WWE' 'NXT (2015–2016)' 'Feud with Braun Strowman (2016–2017)' Joe debuted on the main roster on Monday Night Raw attacking Braun Strowman after Strowman had demanded better competition after beating up Sami Zayn moments earlier. This attack saw a match at Vengeance six days later scheduled between Joe and Strowman, marking Joe's official in-ring debut on the main roster. At Vengeance Joe defeated Strowman by forcing him to submit to the Coquina Clutch. Joe and Strowman teamed up with Kevin Owens, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns to form Team Raw for Survivor Series to take on Team SmackDown. Joe earned four eliminations as he was the sole survivor for Team Raw he pinned both Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton with the muscle buster, he forced Dean Ambrose to the Coquina Clutch and he won the match by pinning Kazuchika Okada with a roll-up. Following this Joe contined his feud with Braun Strowman attacking him on several occassions it was later announced the duo would face off at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs. At the pay-per-view the battle hit very hard throughout and after almost 18 minutes both men were considered unable to continue by the referee and the match was declared a no contest. On the night after TLC Joe announced his participation in the Royal Rumble match the following month. 'Championship pursuits and teaming with Daniel Bryan (2017–2018)' 'Mr. Money in the Bank and World Heavyweight Champion (2018–present)' In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''CCS Enzuigiri'' (Enzuigiri while facing away from a cornered opponent) – 2000–2001; used as a signature move thereafter **''Chimera-Plex (German suplex followed by a dragon suplex followed by a bridging X-Plex) – 2001–2005; 2016; used as a signature thereafter **''Coquina Clutch (Rear naked choke, sometimes transitioned into a suplex) **''Island Driver'' (Sitout side powerslam, sometimes from the second rope, or an over the shoulder reverse piledriver) **Muscle buster, sometimes from the second rope *'Signature moves' **Corner forearm smash **Death Valley driver, sometimes from the second rope **Facewash **Folding powerbomb transitioned into either a Boston crab, an STF or a crossface **Inverted atomic drop followed by a running single leg dropkick followed by a running senton **Lariat **Multiple suplex variations ***Dragon ***Exploder ***German ***Half nelson ***Head and arm **Running big boot to the face of an opponent seated on a chair next to a guardrail **Samoan drop **''Samoan Elbow'' (Running delayed high-impact elbow drop, with theatrics) – parodied from The Rock **Standing release sidewalk slam **STF **''STJoe (Side slam from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent) **Suicide dive transitioned into an elbow smash **Uranage *'Managers''' **'Dave Prazak **Jay Lethal **Jeff Jarrett **Jim Cornette **Jimmy Hart **Kevin Nash **Okada/Okato **Taz *'Nicknames' **'"The Destroyer"' **"The Samoan Suplex Machine" **"The Samoan Submission Machine" **'"The (Samoan) Submission Specialist"' **"The Nation of Violence" *'Entrance themes' **Samoa Joe's various entrance themes in the past were typically customized to start with the "Godzilla March Theme" horn riff, signifying Joe's presence while allowing for different tracks over the years. TNA would adopt a variation of this tradition, starting their custom themes for Joe with a similar riff. **"Another Body Murdered by Faith No More and Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E. (ROH) **"Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J (ROH) **"The Champ is Here" by Jadakiss (ROH) **"Crush You Up" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"On Fire" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Nation of Violence" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Main Event Mafia" by Dale Oliver (TNA; used while a part of The Main Event Mafia) **"The Anthem" by MVP and Jess Jamez (TNA; used while a part of The Beat Down Clan) **"Tap Out" by Adam Gubman (ROH) **'"Destroyer"' by CFO$ (NXT; July 29, 2015 – present) Championships and Accomplishments at 262 days.]] *'Ballpark Brawl' **Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **Xtreme 8 Tournament (2006) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **Revolution Strong Style Tournament (2004) *'''''Pro Wrestling Illustrated **Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2006) joint with James Harrison **PWI ranked him #4 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 and 2008 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Magnus *'Pro Wrestling Zero-One' **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Keiji Sakoda *'Pure Wrestling Association' **PWA Pure Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Pure Championship (1 time) **ROH World Championship (1 time) *'SoCal Uncensored' **Rookie of the Year (2000) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Television Championship (1 time) **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – by himself (1) and Magnus (1) **TNA X Division Championship (5 times) **King of the Mountain (2008) **Maximum Impact Tournament (2011) **TNA X Division Championship Tournament (2014) **Super X Cup (2005) **Feast or Fired (2009 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) **TNA Turkey Bowl (2007) **Gauntlet for the Gold (2007 – Heavyweight) **Wild Card Tournament (2011) – with Magnus **Third TNA Grand Slam Champion **Third TNA Triple Crown Champion **Mr. TNA (2006) **Mr. X Division (2006) **Feud of the Year (2006–2007) with Kurt Angle **Finisher of the Year (2007) Muscle buster *'Twin Wrestling Entertainment' **TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' **UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UPW No Holds Barred Championship (1 time) **United Independent Wrestling Alliance **UIWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2004) vs. CM Punk on October 16 **5 Star Match (2005) vs. AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels on September 11 **5 Star Match (2005) vs. Kenta Kobashi at ROH Joe vs. Kobashi on October 1 **Best Brawler (2005, 2006) **Match of the Year (2005) vs. Kenta Kobashi on October 1 **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2005) *'WWE' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time; current) **Money in the Bank (2018) *'WWE NXT' **NXT Championship (1 times) **Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic (2015) – with Finn Bálor